


Seducing A Vampire

by kindalonelyqueerkid



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Almost smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Simon is confused, SnowBaz, agatha is annoying, baz is a badass bitch who just wants simon, baz is conflicted, baz is top (obviously), consensual (safe sex kids), dom/sub dynamics, seduction? is that a tag?, simon is bottom (obviously), simon wants love and affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindalonelyqueerkid/pseuds/kindalonelyqueerkid
Summary: A retelling of what happened after chapter 63 where Simon stays at Baz’s house.





	Seducing A Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> "No one is seducing a vampire!" I say, "unless we could convince your aunt..."

"No." Baz says, and I turn to look at him, realizing what I said. He licks his lips quickly. 

The girls don't seem to notice, but my thoughts are completely overcome with desire. 

"Agatha," Penny cuts in, "why don't you add something."

Baz returns to the couch and Penny takes Agatha up to the board with her. They are scribbling away, not looking at us.

Baz leans back on the couch. He gives me a slow, almost predatory smile and a wink. I cross the room to him, ignoring the girls completely. 

He smiles that fucking smile again. 

I sit next to him, watching Penny at the board. 

"Simon," he purrs in my ear, "how much more obvious need I get? Do you need private lessons in the art of," he pauses dramatically, "seduction?"

I let a small moan escape my lips. And it's all from his goddamned voice. 

"Answer me, love." his voice is deep and sensual. 

I gulp, "why not?"

He grins, "not now, there are people around."

The fucking tease. 

The girls are still writing and I feel a hand slip under the back of my shirt. Baz gives me a wicked smile and pulls at the hem of the annoying piece of clothing. 

Fuck him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Agatha and Penny smile at me. 

“Ready to go, Simon?” Penny asks.

“What?”

“Ready to go. We came to take you home. It’s Christmas, Simon.” Agatha cuts in. 

Baz, who is standing behind me, stiffens and I can tell that he’s waiting for me to reply. 

“I think I’m just going to stay here.” I say, “Baz invited me to, and it would be rude to refuse.”

He places his hand on the small of my back, making sure that he’s out of view of the girls. His touch feels like a reassurance. I made the right choice. 

Penny sighs and Agatha looks a little miffed, but they don’t complain aloud. 

“See you after the break, Simon.” Penny says. 

Agatha doesn’t say anything. They drive away and I watch until I can’t see the car. 

“Finally,” Baz whispers in my ear, “I thought they were never going to leave. That I was never going to get you to myself.”

“Selfish, are you now?” I say, turning to face him. 

“Only when it comes to things that are most certainly mine.” He purrs. 

I don’t bother to reply in words as he takes my hand and leads me up the stairs to his bedroom. He closes the door and locks it. 

“Is this a doors-locked kind of activity?” I ask him quietly. We don’t seem to be capable of speaking at normal volumes anymore. 

“Yes, yes it is.”

I am taken from standing and looking at him to being pinned to the bed in under ten seconds. My arms are over my head and my entire body vulnerable. Baz looks to be enjoying himself. His eyes rove over my body and he stretches languidly, but doesn’t free me. 

“Are you sure this is your first time doing any of this?” I ask, but it comes out more like a moan. 

He laughs, a deep, sexual laugh. “It’s my first time, but remember that I’ve been pining for you like this since fifth year. My fantasies have come to life, Simon. And there’s a website called ao3, which is very helpful for this type of information.”

“First, show me that website. And secondly, did you always dream of pinning me to your bed on Christmas?”

“Of course. It was a recurring dream.”

“Enough talk.” I say, “shut up and make your fifth year fantasies realities.”

He smiles his wicked smile from earlier. “As you wish, love.”

And then his lips touch mine for the millionth time in twenty-four hours. I groan. It feels so fucking good. 

He straddles my hips and presses me deeper into the sheets, kissing me harder all the while. Then his tongue slips into my mouth and I am momentarily frozen. Apparently he feels me tense up because he smiles into our kiss. I imagine his predatory smile from before and whimper. 

He pulls back instantly, “the chosen one whimpered...” he breathes, “and it was my fault. The chosen one is coming undone by the mouth of his sworn enemy.” 

“Fuck you,” I manage. His voice is fucking with my head. 

“Mmmm,” he rolls his hips against mine, “gladly, love.” 

“Do you like it when I whimper like that?” I gasp out. 

He pauses abruptly from leaning in to kiss me again. “Fuck yes.” 

“I-it turns you on then?” 

He rolls his hips again and laughs when I respond with another whimper. “Oh, Simon, everything about you positively ruins me.” he lowers his lips to my ear and flicks his tongue across my cheek on the way. 

“Enough talking, Basil. Show me.” 

Baz runs his hand along my chest, undoing the buttons on my shirt. Unfair. I realize my hands are still out of commission; he has them in a death grip above my head. He runs his tongue across the bare expanse of my chest. 

“Baz!” I gasp, “either let me go or take off your shirt.”

He smiles innocently up at me, purposely letting his saliva drip onto my bare flesh. “As you wish, my love.” 

Then he lets go of my hands and keeps my body pinned with his legs on either side of my hips. He stretches his arms up, revealing a strip of snowy white skin. His fingers trail down his chest and flick up the piece of obtrusive fabric. And then the climb up to carefully unbutton each and every button. The shirt hangs open for a second before it is shrugged to the floor. 

He looks down at my saliva glazed chest and smiles a little. “Your shirt is still on, Simon.”

“Then do something about it.” I instruct. 

He raises his eyebrows, which are very well shaped as far as eyebrows go (I have just noticed this), and pulls the shirt away. 

“Sit up.” he orders. 

I sit up and he pulls the garment off fully. It falls to the floor next to his unceremoniously. 

“Where are we taking this, Simon?”

I closed my eyes a second ago, waiting for the next kiss. His question surprises me. 

“It’s your choice, love.” he prompts. 

“I want you to touch me,” I begin, “but I don’t think we should take it too fast. I’m afraid of losing this; I’m afraid of losing you.”

He wraps his arms around me, “I’m not going to ditch you, love. I’ve wanted you for years and I’m not turning back now, but I can see your fear.” He smiles and kisses me gently, “I’ll ask for a color periodically, green means continue, yellow means slow down, and red is stop.”

“Alright,” I whisper, trying to bring back the mood we created before, “I want you.”

“Oh, and screaming my name is perfectly acceptable, along with any other sounds.” he sends me back into a haze of desire once again.

He kisses me, no tongue, no teeth, just his mouth. It’s sweet and all, but the mood is slipping away from sexual again. I need sexual. Now. 

“Baz,” I say, “Baz, don’t bother with the sweet stuff now. Give it all to me.”

He responds by moving away from my lips. His mouth trails down my neck, leaving little love bites as he goes. He pauses at my nipple, flicking his tongue out and leaving me breathless. 

“Fuckkkk,” I moan.

“Color?” 

“Green. Damn, Baz, green!”

He laughs a little bit and continues. He’s sucking now. Using his teeth and his tongue. I’m in fucking heaven, or maybe it’s hell; it’s certainly hot enough. 

He moves to the other nipple and repeats his magic. It’s not heaven or hell, it’s paradise.

He pauses suddenly, “have I taught you enough?”

“What?”

“Enough about seduction?” 

“You’re just going to stop there?!” I gasp, “Baz, please!”

He laughs wickedly. “Am I torturing you, Snow?”

“Ughhh...” I moan, reaching for him. 

He dodges out of the way. “You want me?” he purrs from behind. 

“Yes! Yes, Baz, I want you!” I know I’m begging, but it’s true, I need him.

He turns off the lamp next to his bed and the only light comes from the dying embers of the fire. 

“You don’t even know how to beg, love.” I can practically feel his eyes roaming my body even in the dark. 

“I n-need lessons!” I cry.

“You do, do you?”

“Yes!” 

He grasps at the fabric of my jeans, which I realize are becoming increasingly too tight. “Get on your knees and beg me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am in need of beta readers!! Please contact me if you would like to help me out. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
